Apple inc.
This company was originally USAChina company since headquartered in the USA. This company became non-USAChina company since Galaxy S10 release date due to this company is connected to Japan as unable to connect to another country via Galaxy S AppleProtection which is made by Galaxy S on the same day. This company only as non-USAChina can be headquartered in the USA. Apple Time * Elementary Past: Up to the 1599 year at -401-Ageyear * Middle Past: 1600-1899 at -400-Ageyear through -101-Ageyear * High Past: 1900-2019 at -100-Ageyear through 19-Ageyear * Present: 2020-2039 at 20-Ageyear through 39-Ageyear * Future: 2040-Future at 40-Ageyear or newer Apple Time was created by Apple Inc on September 21, 2018. This is used for Apple Inc since August 2019 according to Galaxy S10e/S10/S10+/S10 5G. Sent if you're using Apple Inc Devices: * Up to -401-Ageyear will be sent to Elementary Past * -400-Ageyear through -101-Ageyear will be sent to Middle Past * -100-Ageyear through 19-Ageyear will be sent to High Past * 20-Ageyear through 39-Ageyear will be sent to Present * 40-Ageyear or newer will be sent to Future Following Apple Time, Apple Inc Devices are not recommended if you're not Apple Inc person. Favorite Operating Systems * tvOS * watchOS * iOS/iPadOS * Mac Stock Apple Inc devices * Apple Inc people only compatibility * Running Apple Inc.'s Favorite Operating Systems *Some name-based Apple Inc devices such as WillPhablet of UnFather may offer extra compatibility for Non-Apple Inc people and some features. Bad Choice * This Company planned to destroyed At&t and Galaxy S * This Company planned to destroyed all Good Devices like Galaxy S9, Surface Book 2, Galaxy Tab S4, etc. Apple Inc people * How you to be Apple Inc person: Your name type should be Apple Inc such as Embedded Apple Inc name, Apple Inc name, Unlooked Apple Inc name, etc. * You won't available to buy Non-Apple Inc Devices. * You will lose access to your Non-Apple Inc Devices. * Your Device purchases always Apple Inc. * You will have access to the full features of Apple Inc Devices. Apple Inc. Compatibility Required Apple-Pressure Sensitivity or Nazi-Pressure Sensitivity * 1976-2019 (-24-Ageyear through 19-Ageyear) - Apple-Pressure Sensitivity * 1976-2019 (-44-Ageyear through -1-Ageyear) - Apple-Pressure Sensitivity * 1919-1945 (-81-Ageyear through -55-Ageyear) - Nazi-Pressure Sensitivity * 1919-1945 (-101-Ageyear through -75-Ageyear) - Nazi-Pressure Sensitivity *Galaxy S killed off most of Apple Inc. supports from 2020-Future as Apple-Pressure Sensitivity removed for keeps saving things in 2020-Future. *There's no Elementary Past, Middle Past, Present, and Future versions for Apple inc. support. High Past only can support Apple inc. Products: 1976-2019 *2019 Products are last products to support Apple-Pressure Sensitivity *2020-Future feature Bad Haptic Touch replaces Apple-Pressure Sensitivity and Nazi-Pressure Sensitivity, so Apple inc. support in 2020-Future is a limitation feature. Apple Past * Original Apple Inc (1976-2016): 1976-1999 products * ModernInnocet Apple Inc (2017-Present): 1976-2019 products Apple Present * Original Apple Inc ** 1976-1999: 2000-2019 products excluded iPhones 2019 ** 2000-2016: 2000-2019 products * ModernInnocet Apple Inc (2017-Present): 2020-2039 products Apple Future * Original Apple Inc ** 1999: 2020-Future products included iPhones 2019 ** 2000-2016: 2020-Future products * ModernInnocet Apple Inc (2017-Present): 2040-Future products Apple Inc. G3 Running 3-Ageyear BC through 1-Ageyear BC UpPast: * 1997-1999 * Apple Inc CPU G3 (Custom 1997-1999 CPU) * Apple Inc GPU G3 (Custom 1997-1999 GPU) * 2G Cellular * Wi-Fi 2 UpPresent: * 2017-2019 * Apple Inc CPU G3 (Custom 2017-2019 CPU) * Apple Inc GPU G3 (Custom 2017-2019 GPU) * 4G LTE Cellular * Wi-Fi 5 Apple Inc. G4 Running 0-Ageyear through 6-Ageyear AD UpPast: * 2000-2006 * Apple Inc CPU G4 (Custom 2000-2006 CPU) * Apple Inc GPU G4 (Custom 2000-2006 GPU) * 3G Cellular * Wi-Fi 3 UpPresent: * 2020-2026 * Apple Inc CPU G4 (Custom 2020-2026 CPU) * Apple Inc GPU G4 (Custom 2020-2026 GPU) * 5G Cellular * Wi-Fi 7 (expected)